


Calendars and KFC

by estelraca



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/pseuds/estelraca
Summary: One of the interesting parts about combining their lives is combining their celebrations.  Victor and Yuuri discuss the holidays, and enjoy some time together.





	Calendars and KFC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



> Hope you have a great end of the year and that this is something like what you wanted!

_Calendars and KFC_

"Um... Victor?"

"Hm?" Victor looked up, straightening from where he was bent over the stove. Makkachin sat at his feet, tail waving lazily as he clearly waited for Victor to drop something.

"I was just wondering... I know it's the same day as your birthday, so if you want to completely ignore it that's fine, but I figured we should confirm that we don't have any plans for Christmas?" Yuuri feels his face heating. He feels a little ridiculous, asking about this now. He probably should have thought about it before moving to Russia in December. He'd honestly just forgotten about the holiday and Victor's birthday, given all the other excitement happening.

(He moved in with Victor Nikiforov. After years of idol worship and the longest, biggest, best, most terrifying eight months of his life, _he moved in with Victor Nikiforov_. The thought is still enough to leave him dizzy, and he's been living with Victor for over a week now.)

"Oh, that's right. Christmas is before the New Year in Japan, right?" Victor moves the pan with supper in it to a different burner, turning to face Yuuri. "We can celebrate my birthday or not as you like. I think we're making enough of our own luck these last few months to ignore the superstitions there."

Yuuri will always be happy for an excuse to celebrate Victor's life. "A birthday party, then. I'll arrange it with the others."

"As for Christmas... I always forget, when I'm home, that it's celebrated differently in most other places. Did you want to celebrate it on the 25th?"

"Is it... not on December 25th in Russia?" Yuuri blinks, trying to remember the few things Victor had said about the holiday.

"It's in January here." Victor shrugs. "Different calendars. Some people get really into it, mostly for religious reasons. Especially since the fall of the Union..." Trailing off, Victor stares into space. Thinking about his country's past? About his place in it? Yuuri will have more research to do, more reading to accomplish so he can understand the vastness that fills some of these silences. "I've never made a big deal out of it. I join in the New Year's celebrations when I'm here, because they're a lot of fun, but I don't go to church, so unless someone invites me to eat with them Christmas hasn't been much of a holiday for me."

"Oh." Yuuri nods slowly. "Christmas isn't really a religious holiday in Japan. I mean... it probably is for some people, I suppose. But usually it's about spending time with family, giving children gifts... eating fried chicken. Enjoying... enjoying time with lovers."

Victor blinks, thankfully focusing on the part of the statement that won't cause Yuuri to spontaneously combust. "Eating fried chicken?"

"Kentucky Fried Chicken, if you can manage it." Yuuri smiles at the delighted confusion on Victor's face. "I don't know, it's just something that we always did. At least... did before I left. Still do, when I manage to get back for the holidays."

Victor turns the stove off, coming forward so that he can put his arm around Yuuri and pull him into an embrace. He smells faintly of cooking vegetables and potatoes, and Yuuri immediately moves in close. It's still so incredible, and also so _right_ , to be this close to Victor.

"Did you want to go back?" Victor's fingers stroke through the back of Yuuri's hair, trailing down his neck.

"I just got here." Yuuri sighs, feeling as though he could melt into Victor's embrace. "We've both got a lot of training to do."

Victor's lips press against Yuuri's hair. "That's not an answer."

Yuuri closes his eyes, resisting the urge to squirm away. He's had plenty of experience with how direct most people are in conversation here compared to Japan, but it still sometimes takes him by surprise and makes him uncomfortable. "I miss my family. It's something I'm used to—something we're all used to, right?"

"I did, once." Victor frowns, just a faint little downturn of the corners of his mouth and a line between his brows. "But I've spent so much time on the road, focusing on the skating... I'm not sure the last time I actually spent Christmas with my parents."

"Oh." Yuuri looks down at his hands, which are twining together. He forces them to stop. "I suppose I've missed a lot of Christmas times, too."

"It's part of the job." Victor smiles, pushing aside the melancholy trying to grow in the room. "Doesn't mean it's a nice part."

Yuuri nods. "And I suppose it doesn't matter too much where I am to celebrate. It's just... it's different being here. Everyone speaks English at the rink, at least, and a lot of people in St. Petersburg in general, but my Russian is still... not very good." It's getting better, in leaps and bounds. And he had been fortunate enough the last time he was at the grocery store to have a cashier who was actually studying Japanese and seemed to have a great deal of fun trying to communicate with him in it. It still leaves a barrier between him and most of the people here, and he wonders how Victor never seemed to mind when he was in Japan. "So I _miss_ home, but that's no reason to hop on an international flight and go back to Japan for a holiday that mainly involves sitting around the table and eating things I'm not supposed to be eating."

"We could adjust your exercise regime to handle a day of fried chicken, if we needed to." Victor pulls back a bit, expression serious as he studies Yuuri's face. "Or if you wanted to. We have the money; we can make the time. If you want to go home—"

"Home is here." Yuuri bends down, petting Makkachin's head so that he doesn't have to look Victor in the eyes. He shouldn't be tearing up about this, especially because he's _happy_ to be able to say something this ridiculous but true. "Home is where you and Makkachin are."

"Yuuri..." Victor also kneels down by Makkachin, burying his hands in the fur of the dog's back. "I'm really glad you're here."

Yuuri lifts his head to meet Victor's eyes. "Me, too. Really. Truly. This was the best decision I ever made."

"No." Victor's smile grows. "The best decision you ever made was asking me to be your coach."

Covering his eyes with his hand, Yuuri groans. "I hope not, because it's still one I don't remember."

"All right, then. Accepting me as your coach." Victor reaches out, placing a hand on each of Yuuri's shoulders. "You want to stay here for Christmas, then?"

Yuuri nods, feeling better that they've talked about it and made a decision. "Yeah. No sense throwing our schedules off again. And I'll try not to say Merry Christmas on the wrong day."

"Don't worry, you'd hardly be the only foreigner to do so." Victor stands up, his frilly white apron unfurling as he does. "We'll have a good time. But for now—care to set the table for dinner?"

Yuuri does so, enjoying the soft sound of Victor humming part of the song he's chosen for his new routine as he finishes cooking for him. Christmas is going to be different this year—even more different than it was when he was living in America. "Oh—Victor, it sounded like New Year's is a big holiday here?"

"Oh, yeah." Victor nods absently. "It's been a big holiday for a long time. It wasn't suppressed for a while, unlike Christmas. It's all about moving forward, creating new, better worlds, right? So it became the holiday everyone celebrated, both because we could and because who doesn't want to celebrate when it's dark and cold outside?"

"In Japan it's creating the new while still honoring the old." Yuuri debates setting chopsticks out with the forks and decides against it. They don't need the extra dishes, and whatever Victor is working on looks like it'll be fine to eat with forks. "Everyone goes to a shrine. Makes resolutions. Spends time with family again."

"A lot of similarities, then." Victor smiles as he moves the food he was cooking onto their plates. "Though there can be some pretty crazy New Year's parties here. Both big public ones, with parades and fireworks, and private ones. We'll have to decide if we want to go anywhere."

Yuuri nods, trying not to get overwhelmed at the thought of navigating not just new but foreign festivals and activities.

"But first your Christmas." There's a little less energy and a bit more gentleness in Victor's voice as he returns the pan to the stove and takes off his apron. He hugs Yuuri from behind, his nose pressing against Yuuri's next. "Just one thing at a time."

"One thing at a time." Yuuri smiles, melting into Victor's embrace.

They can't _actually_ just take one thing at a time. Things like holidays and birthdays take planning, and care, and knowing whether you're going to be hosting or visiting someone and what kinds of gift exchanges are expected. But with Victor here to help, Yuuri thinks they'll be able to handle everything.

XXX

Christmas Eve—Yuuri's Christmas eve—dawns bright despite a light dusting of snow. It makes for a pretty day, and Yuuri doesn't even begrudge having to get up and work out. Sometimes a pretty day makes all the difference.

Victor disappears halfway through their practice, and Yuuri wonders what he's up to. He decides not to ask or push too much, though, especially since Yakov seems just about ready to have a stroke over how difficult Victor likes to make his life.

Yurio comes over when Yuuri is taking a break to catch his breath and stretch out his legs after a nasty fall. The new routine Yuuri has been working on is even harder than his last one, but he's determined to make it as perfect as he can.

"You should talk to Yakov more about your landings." Yurio scowls at him, but since scowling seems to be Yurio's default expression Yuuri has started not to mind it very much.

"He's helping me. It's just a matter of practicing until I can do it every time." Yuuri smiles tentatively at his friend and rival. "Well... most times."

Yuri sniffs, looking away. "We still having Victor's birthday party tomorrow?"

"Uh... unless there's a reason I don't know about that we shouldn't."

Yuri nods, still looking away. "Right. Well, I'll be there. Do you and Victor have plans for Christmas?"

Yuuri blinks. "Uh... the Christmas that's next month?"

"Of course." Yuuri raises one pale eyebrow. "Why would I invite you to _your_ holiday celebration?"

It takes Yuuri a moment to parse the pronouns, and then he gives a weak laugh. "True. Uh... we've talked about what we'll do for Christmas, but haven't made any concrete plans."

"My grandfather wants to celebrate. We don't celebrate religiously, but he likes to make things for the neighbors. He always makes way too much food." Yurio turns away. "If you and Victor want to come, you're welcome. If you don't, that's fine."

With that Yurio is back on the ice, throwing himself into a swift circuit that precludes easy conversation.

Yuuri finishes his own practice, deciding he'll just talk about things with Victor when he gets the chance.

Which apparently means waiting until he's home, because Victor doesn't come back to the rink. That's all right—Yuuri has navigated the trip often enough on his own, and public transportation has never been a big stress for him. He's more curious what exactly Victor is up to, because he's sure the man is up to something.

The smell of fried chicken in the hallway outside Victor's apartment gives Yuuri his answer, and he's smiling as he opens the door. "Victor, you didn't—"

"Merry Christmas!"

Yuuri just stares at the people gathered around their little table. His mother. His sister. Minako. And Victor, standing at the back and grinning proudly.

"I—but—" Yuuri points at each of the people in turn.

"Victor said you were missing home, and asked if we wanted a brief vacation." His mother comes around the table, taking Yuuri's hand and holding it tight. "We can't stay for long—it's a busy time for the inn, and leaving your father alone with it for too long would be a disaster. But we can stay for the day, and have a proper Christmas celebration tonight and Victor's birthday party tomorrow. It's been too long since we were able to do a family celebration like this."

"Thank you." Yuuri just continues to stare at his family, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He tries to blink them away. "You didn't have to."

"Of course we didn't." His sister smiles as she gives his shoulder a light punch. "But it's good to see where you and Victor are calling home now, you know?"

"Plus free vacation in a foreign country, and getting to see some of the other skaters at work." Minako grins. "I wouldn't call this entirely altruistic."

Victor hangs back a little, watching Yuuri with obvious and increasing anxiety. "I hope you like it? That you don't mind?"

Yuuri draws a breath, gathering his courage. Then he moves over to Victor and wraps him in a hug. "Thank you. So much."

"You're very welcome." Victor's arms wrap around Yuuri, holding him tight. "I thought we could do a little celebration now, for your Christmas. We can celebrate the New Year here, show you some of the bigger shows if you were interested, or go see your family for a day or two. And then for my Christmas... my parents would like to come over to do a small celebration Christmas evening, if you'd like."

"I'd be honored." Yuuri hugs Victor tighter, not ever wanting to let him go. "Plus Yurio invited us to Christmas dinner with his grandfather."

"Oh, we'll have to see if we can make that work!" Victor smiles. "He's such an amazing cook—does the traditional dishes really well, and always makes enough for everyone to eat for a week. Though both of us are going to behave and follow our conditioning, even during these holidays."

Yuuri looks plaintively towards the boxes of Kentucky Fried Chicken on the table.

"With the exception of today." Victor releases Yuuri so he can grab a chicken leg. "I've never had this before, you know."

"I mean... I'm not sure it's actually all that _good_ , it's chicken and it's fried, but it's tasty, and for me at least the taste is one of home and the holidays, so—"

The rest of Yuuri's wandering monologue is interrupted by the sound of the tablecloth falling off the table, taking the two tubs of chicken and the containers of fries with it. Makkachin gives an excited bark, clearly very proud of himself as he proceeds to try to eat all of his ill-gotten gains.

It takes them about fifteen minutes to get all the food off the floor and out of Makkachin's mouth. Victor can't seem to decide whether he wants to laugh or scold his dog, and Makkachin clearly thinks that people chasing him to try to take the chicken he keeps stealing is either a wonderful game or cause for jumping around the house like a puppy.

When everyone finally collapses, the still-edible food safely ensconced on the table, Victor crawls over to where Yuuri is lying on his back in the middle of the living room and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Yuuri."

"Merry Christmas, Victor." Yuuri smiles, reaching out to take Victor's hand. Their matching rings glint in the light.

It won't be the easiest of holiday seasons. It's going to be a lot of adapting to each other's customs, all while not losing sight of what brought them together in the first place—the demanding and ruthless work needed to stay competitive in the skating world. It's going to be learning, and making mistakes, and having awkward conversation with family both blood and not.

Yuuri allows Victor to pull him into a sitting position, and they move so that the two of them are sitting with their backs against the couch. A very excited Makkachin comes over, draping his body across both of their laps and giving a contented sigh. The fur around his mouth is still greasy with his stolen treats.

It won't necessarily be easy, but Yuuri doesn't think it's going to be hard, either.

Just different, but allowing himself to change, to embrace some differences, has made this the best year of Yuuri's life so far.

He's pretty sure it'll make it the best holiday season, too.


End file.
